A Breem Or Two In Their Minds
by Buligete
Summary: A series of experimental one-shots about our favorites protagonists, inspired by songs, or events, just meant to practice writting skills. Suggestions are welcome. No 1 : Red Alert & Inferno


Alright guys, this is just a little experience I did, nothing too serious. You know how inspiration hits at moments when you have no time to be distracted from more important stuff? Like right now, when I'm supposed to be writing two plans for literal analysis and paint two prototypes for art classes in college? … What? I couldn't help it, alright? I just had to, it wouldn't leave me alone. There's this song meme where you write a paragraph or two about something related to the song you fall upon. Well, it seems I just can't be satisfied with two paragraphs. Nor with all the songs I fall upon. So I tweeked it a bit and bypassed the rules. This is what happened when I came on Micheal Bublé's version of 'You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine'. Do not worry, I am not a slasher. The music is nearly irrelevant anyway.  
Anyway, just read and enjoy, constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you find errors, don't be afraid to point them out, I'll be glad even. English is not my first language, you see.

EDIT: Thank you NTDLR for beta-reading my story! You were a great help and very constructive!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Transformers. Else, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction but real canon stuff. :P This small… crappy drabble, yes I do, sadly.

* * *

The smooth beat flowed through the air, so soft it seemed to barely disrupt the silence in the quarters of the giant. It even seemed to add more to the general tranquility of the surroundings. The low tones of the music vibrated gently in the sore audio receptors of the beings. The two human voices, female and male, sang in perfect harmony, to each other and to the accompaniment.

Calm, is all that could be said about the place.

Dark grey servos fiddled nervously on the rims of an energon cube as aqua optics gazed hesitantly at the back plating of the red giant, busy in the other room. He did not know why exactly he accepted the invitation. He did not know why he let the mech talk him into it. Could he really afford the slack off?

"_You need to relax from times to times, Red."_

He took in a small intake and let it out as quietly, as if he feared that breaking the silence would cause a catastrophe to unleash itself. The fire truck's words, the one who called himself his friend, kept repeating themselves in his weary processors.

"_I'm worried about you."_

Why did he worry about him?

"_You stress yourself too much. Why don't you take a break?"_

Had it been from anybody else, he would suspect them of trying to take him away from his post, to do Primus knows what. Though… He could not bring himself to doubt of Inferno's concerns. No matter how much he thought about it, his processors refused to think rude of the giant, much to his surprise.

Just as he started cogitating about it again, gaze lost in front of himself, the red mech turned about, holding a cube in one servo. Their optics met, the contact startling the security chief right out of his thoughts.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no. I… I was only thinking," came the hesitant reply.

He looked down to his side, the nervousness crawling back to him. Though, it was a different kind of uneasiness. When alone with Inferno's presence, he seemed to calm down a little. It was as if having the red giant near gave him a small feeling of what could be mistaken or probably be labelled as security. No, this sort of anxiety came from something else.  
He was not good with people. It was no use trying to deny it. And Primus, if there was somebody he did not wish to push away from himself, it was him, the red mech sitting in front of him. Wait, when did he get there?

Inferno gave him a small smile, to which Red Alert felt complied to reply with a sheepish grin.

"You sure nothing is bothering you?"

"Actually, I never thought of you being a mech that would listen to this kind of music."

He looked to the side. That was a lame pick-up, Red. He listened a moment to the deep voice of the human singer people called 'crooner'.

"Oh? And what did you think I would listen to, then?"

The mech tilted his head to the side, a twinkle of amusement in his optics. The Lambo opened his mouth as to reply, but closed it again, as he thought more about it.

No. Now that he gave it more attention, this music suited him the best. It was calm. It was soothing. It had a little something about it that made you at ease, like a comfortable chair and a cube of energon after a long shift. It was simple. And it was certainly not unnecessary and obnoxiously loud.

"… Never mind."

"Alright then."

The silence returned as both raised their cubes to take a sip. But he welcomed it. He embraced it. After a long orn of work in the busy and noisy rec. room, a drink in the quiet quarters of the fire truck suddenly seemed a good idea.

Maybe, in the end, he could afford to spend a few breems with his friend, and let the others take care of the security control for a while.

What could _possibly_ happen?

* * *

Well.. Yeah. I'm not really that satisfied with this. But, I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. If not… well, I apologize for stealing 4 or 5 minutes of your life.

I might make another attempt, or, if my muses bug me enough to do so, I might write more, themed on a song or something, or just random one-shots. I don't have the patience and experience to write a whole story with plotline and all.


End file.
